Noches de Lluvia
by Kristen.T
Summary: Sakura se encuentra en una gran dilema por un lado sentimientos encontrados por Naruto y por el otro una promesa que tanto al rubio como a ella les es imposible romper. Solos las noches de lluvia serviran para mitigar su dolor. ¿porque? Entren y veanlo.


Noches de Lluvia

**Noches de Lluvia**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece por que de ser así abría mucho romance y acción… y miles de parejas.**

Otro día de entrenamiento.

Me paso el día esforzándome por salvar a alguien que a ciencia cierta no se si quiere ser salvado. Todo dentro de mi me dice que desista, que él jamás volverá pero algo en mi se niega a aceptar la triste verdad. Una suave gota de agua cae del cielo como para despertarme de la ensoñación en la que eh caído.

Suspirando tomo mi kunai y mi mochila y salgo del área en donde tantas horas dedico a fortalecer mi cuerpo y mi alma. La lluvia empieza a mojarme poco a poco.

Claro son mas de las cinco de la tarde y como se ha hecho costumbre en estas dos ultimas semanas apenas cae la noche empieza a llover. No me detengo, de hecho la lluvia es un aliciente a mi dolorido corazón.

Estoy muy triste y no sé precisamente porque, todos los días recuerdo ese rostro, rostro que antes era amigo y ahora es enemigo, rostro que la última vez demostró que nuestra vida no le importaba nada. No puedo entender porque, si le dimos una oportunidad de volver, de estar junto a nosotros, no se porque nos rechazo. Me duele pensar que la persona que conocí y ame en mi pasado haya desaparecido para siempre. No puedo aceptar que la venganza haya valido más que el amor. No quiero entender que el se haya alejado, a pesar de que mi cabeza me grita a viva voz que lo deje ir, que lo arranque de mi mente, no puedo. Seria como renunciar a un sueño que aspiro se haga realidad.

Casi nadie me nota al caminar, y como hacerlo. En estos tiempos de incertidumbre y miedo la gente solo se preocupa por su propio bienestar, no los culpo. Miles de familias han perdido valiosos miembros que han dado la vida por cuidar de Konoha. Solo espero que algún día esto termine, que la paz reine y que yo al fin pueda descansar libre y feliz.

-¡¡Hey!!-una voz conocida me saca de mis pensamientos. Lentamente regreso a ver como una persona se acerca hacia mí haciendo aspavientos como loca-¿Como se te ocurre caminar en pleno aguacero? Puedes pescar un resfriado. Ven a mi casa allí podrás esperar hasta que deje de llover.

-No te preocupes Ino, estoy bien. Además la lluvia no va a parar hasta que empiece un nuevo amanecer-contesto desinteresadamente.

Lentamente prosigo mi camino, seguro la pobre se queda gritándome, regañándome, desgañitando contra mi como solían hacerlo mis padres. Quizás eso es lo que mas me entristece, a pesar de que ya tengo mis 16 años cumplidos los extraño y mucho. Hace medio año ocurrió un ataque y para mi desgracia perdí los tesoros más valiosos que tenía: mi familia, la única que tenía.

De no ser porque alguien muy especial estuvo a mi lado hubiese terminado perdiendo la razón. Él me hizo entender que ellos jamás se van, que siempre estarán en mi corazón. Eso me sorprendió, sobretodo tratándose de una persona que a los doce años razonaba menos que un mico. Para ser sincera entrar en el cerebro de Uzumaqui Naruto es misión imposible, hay veces que se comporta como un niño pequeño y otras que me de muestra una fortaleza y madurez impresionante. Lo envido, porque a pesar de los golpes que ha recibido sigue manteniendo al niño de doce años que entro a formar parte del llamado Equipo Siete.

Él es muy especial, poco a poco se gano mi corazón, llegándome a gustar más que como amigo pero como dije antes hay algo que no me permite decirle lo que siento, un sueño el sueño de tener al antiguo equipo Siete completo. Un algo llamado Sasuke Uchiha. La distancia contribuyó enormemente a que yo dejara esta tonta ilusión, quizá lo sigo amando pero como una hermana ama a un hermano eso es todo más a pesar de que me digo a mi misma que no lo amo como antes no puedo evitar verme separada de Naruto por su culpa. Por culpa de Sasuke.

Una promesa echa en un momento de desesperación, de tristeza y de humillación, es lo que obliga a mi rubio amigo a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta. Como lamento ese día. De no ser porque le pedí a Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta este predicamento en el que cotidianamente vivo no existiría, el seguiría con su venganza y yo estaría feliz junto a mi amigo.

Estoy harta. Por esa estupida promesa puedo perder a la persona más especial para mí y con eso no me refiero a Sasuke. Es extraño pero cuando éramos pequeños lo quería varios metros lejos de mí. Ahora no podría soportar perderlo. Para colmo de colmos, cuando creí que al fin podría decirle lo que sentía y darme una oportunidad para ser feliz a su lado, llega y se aparece con una novia.

Hinata para ser más precisos. Casi me da un ataque cuando me entero. Tuve que controlar mi rabia al verlos abrazados y besándose, pero me lo merezco. El siempre estuvo a mi lado, apoyándome, indirectamente demostrándome que me amaba y yo de tonta seguía con un sueño que jamás se haría realidad. Ahora entiendo esa frasee de que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. No soporto ver a Hinata y a Naruto juntos pero debo resignarme, después de todo ella le dará la felicidad que yo no podré darle.

Quiera o no siempre estaré ligada a esa estupido fantasma, a esa sombra, a Sasuke Uchiha.

Un trueno azota toda la aldea, la oscuridad embarga toda la villa. Mi casa se encuentra a unos pocos metros. Una sonrisa cruza mis labios. Corro hacia ella y saco mis llaves. Antes de que la introduzca en mi puerta siento su presencia tras de mi.

-Sakura chan-escucho su dulce voz. Mi tristeza, el dolor hasta el frío que siento enseguida desaparecen-Ino me contó que te vio caminar bajo esta lluvia, de nuevo. En que estas pensando. Acaso quieres enfermarte. Pero mírate, estas empapada.

Observo como saca su chompa y me la pone encima. Sonrió. Pobre tontito, no sabe que todo es una treta. Treta que mi dolido corazón usa para tenerlo aunque sea un tiempo mas a mi lado antes de que Hinata termine de apartarlo de mi.

-¿Quieres pasar?-le pregunto.

Mi amigo se sonroja, se que el aun no logra olvidarme y yo tampoco pero quizá es lo mejor. Mientras esa promesa exista jamás podremos ser felices porque estoy segura que al decirnos la verdad ni Naruto ni yo vamos a cumplirla.

-No lo se. Veraz Hinata me esta esperando y yo…-intenta excusarse colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza en actitud nerviosa.

-Por favor-imploro poniendo ojos lastimeros-Sabes que odio las noches de lluvia. No me deja dormir.

Una sonrisa de triunfo surca mi rostro. Lo logre. Naruto me observa con ternura y eso me basta para abrir mi puerta y darle paso. El chico la atraviesa, sabiendo el camino se sienta en el sofá. Yo entro triunfante y me dirijo a la cocina a preparar su tan codiciado ramen.

-De no ser por la comida no me quedaba eh. Sabes lo que me hará Hinata si se entera que de nuevo dormí aquí.

No lo escucho. Trata de parecer digno, pero tanto el como yo sabemos que no soportamos mucho sin estar uno junto al otro. Lo observo comer, él al sentirse observado sonríe nerviosamente y sin mas se recuesta en el sillón.

-Hasta mañana Sakura chan.

-Hasta mañana Naruto.

El muchacho poco a poco cae en los brazos de Morfeo, o no es así. Tal vez esta despierto, quizá quiere escucharme decir lo que tanto miedo me da decirle cuanto estamos despiertos. Me acerco a la cabecera del sofá, lo observo detenidamente. Su respiración es lenta y acompasada. Lentamente coloco mis labios sobre los suyos y en un suave murmullo le digo lo que mi corazón tanto anhela decirle _"Te amo"._

Su rostro me devuelve una bella sonrisa. No esta dormido. Lo sé, pero finge hacerlo. No podemos estar juntos lo admitimos pero agradezco infinitamente al cielo por esas noches de lluvia que me da. Noches de lluvia en las que jugando como niños repito la misma rutina tan solo para poderle robar un beso a mi rubio amigo. Noches de lluvia en las que llego a la misma conclusión: amo a Naruto pero una estupida promesa nos separa.

Agradezco las noches de lluvia, de no ser por ellas Naruto seguiría pensando que no lo amo, de no ser por ellas yo Sakura Haruno no tendría lo posibilidad de pasar una noche junto a él, junto a la persona que lleno mi corazón con su afecto, junto a la persona a la que jamás dejare de amar…

**FIN**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y bien…les gusto? O no? Seguro en este momento algunos me quieren tirar por un precipicio con una piedra atada a mi espalda. Esta es la primera vez que publico una historia anime y me gustaría saber sus opiniones. Naruto es mi serie favorita, deja mucho a la imaginación. Solo una cosa, los pensamientos de Sakura están basados en un tiempo indefinido, Sasuke para Sakura es solo una ilusión ella quiere traerlo de vuelta pero solo para volver a ser los mismos de antes no porque siga enamorada de él. Naruto es novio de Hinata pero a pesar de todo no puede luchar contra el corazón y menos separarse de su amada pelirrosa y habiéndoles aclarado este punto me despido…Adiós y déjenme sus coments así sea para mandarme a la porra. Tengo la suficiente autoestima para no derrumbarme…Chaoooo


End file.
